nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nalini Malani
Nalini Malani, plasticienne contemporaine indienne, née en 1946 à Karachi (Empire britannique des Indes, aujourd'hui Pakistan). Elle vit et travaille à Bombay Biographie Originaire du Pakistan, la famille de Nalini Malani a été déplacée en 1947 de Karachi à Bombay lors de la Partition, séparation historique, pour des raisons religieuses, de l’Inde du Pakistan et de l’actuel Bangladesh. Nalini Malani vit et travaille aujourd’hui encore à Bombay. Depuis les années 1970, elle rend perceptible un point de vue résolument féministe dans un pays déchiré entre les effets du néo-colonialisme et l’idéalisme d’une démocratie sociale tiers-mondiste. L’Inde est de surcroît submergée par les changements politiques et économiques provoqués par la progression rapide de la mondialisation. En ayant recours à des personnages issus des mythes, des contes et des religions de diverses origines culturelles, tout en engageant une réflexion sur la guerre, le fanatisme orthodoxe, l’impact du capitalisme sauvage et la destruction de l’environnement, Nalini Malani décrit la place de la femme dans des scènes passées et futures. Au début des années quatre-vingt, Nalini Malani fut l’une des premières artistes en Inde à se démarquer de la peinture en réalisant d’éphémères dessins muraux, des travaux scéniques, des vidéos et des théâtres d’ombres. C'est en 1996 qu'elle réalise sa première animation vidéo intitulée '' Memory: Record/Erase'' dans le cadre de la production théâtrale pour laquelle elle travaille avec Anuradha Kapur : The Job or By The Sweat of Thy Brow Shalt Thou Fail to Earn Thy Bread, basée sur un récit de Bertolt Brecht. En 1998, elle réalise sa première installation vidéo à plusieurs projecteurs, Remembering Toba Tek Singh, en protestation contre les essais nucléaires du gouvernement indien le jour de la naissance du Bouddha. En 2001, elle expose sa première vidéo/théâtre d’ombres, Transgressions, à l’exposition'' Unpacking Europe'' au Museum Boijmans van Beuningen de Rotterdam. Elle sera achetée par le Stedelijk Museum d’Amsterdam. En 2011, pour Paris-Delhi-Bombay... '', au Centre Georges Pompidou , elle produit '' Remembering Mad Meg. Elle déploie un système de vidéo/théâtre d’ombres dans lequel des projections traversent des cylindres rotatifs, transparents et peints au revers. Proche de la traditionde la peinture sous-verre indienne, l’installation s’inspire de la peinture Dulle Griet (vers 1562) de Bruegel l’Ancien. L’atmosphère menaçante de cette spectaculaire fresque animée évoque les conflits religieux et politiques que subit la population indienne et dont les femmes sont les premières cibles, subissant sévices et viols. Quelques expositions *2012 In Search of Vanished Blood dOCUMENTA (13) Cassel *2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay... au Centre Georges Pompidou ** '' Indian Highway IV'' au MAC de Lyon *2010 Nalini Malani: Splitting the Other, Musée cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne *2009 Nalini Malani, The Govett-Brewster Art Gallery, New Plymouth **Nalini Malani: Cassandra, Galerie Lelong, Paris **Himalaya Project: Research in the Visualization of Cultural History, Arario Gallery, Pékin **Conflicting Tales: Subjectivity (Quadrilogy, Part 1), Burger Collection, Berlin *2008 A Perspective on Contemporary Art: Emotional Drawing, National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo **Nalini Malani: Listening to the Shades, Arario Gallery, New York **India Moderna, IVAM, Valencia **Indian Highway, Serpentine Gallery, London; Astrup Fearnley Museum, Oslo **16th Biennale of Sydney: Revolutions – Forms that Turn, Cockatoo Island, Sydney ** Artists Against War, Bodhi Art, Bombay *2007 Nalini Malani, Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin. ( première exposition solo dans un musée européen). **Horn Please: Narratives in Contemporary Indian Art, Kunstmuseum Bern ** Biennale de Venise: Think with the Senses, Feel with the Mind—Art in the Present Tense, *2006 Nalini Malani: Living in Alicetime, Sakshi Gallery, Bombay and Rabindra Bhavan, New Delhi *2005 Edge of Desire: Recent Art in India, Art Gallery of Western Australia, Perth *2004 Nalini Malani: Stories Retold, Bose Pacia, New York **La Nuit Blanche, Paris *2003 8th Istanbul Biennial: Poetic Justice, Yerebatan Cistern *2020 Nalini Malani: Hamletmachine, New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York. (première exposition solo dans un musée américain.) *2000 The Sacred & The Profane, Sakshi Gallery, Bombay Galerie Site de l'artiste Fichier:Malani01.jpg ---- In Search of Vanished Blood dOCUMENTA (13), 2012 Category:Plasticien contemporain indien Category:Naissance en 1946